Insecure
by L-mouss
Summary: It was past midnight when Will woke up and feeling something's missing... actually someone's missing from his bed.


Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, Mission Impossible is not mine, no matter how hard I want to own Benji and Brandt (Bendt)… made no profit from this fan fiction… well, after all, this just for fun.

Warning: Slashh! Prob typo? Timeline: a few months after the movie.

First Indonesian fiction for MI, don't know why it's so QUITE in here… anyone wants to follow me?

Enjoyyyy!

* * *

Mission Impossible 4 © Brad Bird

Insecurity

* * *

Mungkin sudah lewat tengah malam saat kesadaran Will tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan. Dia tak langsung bangun dan membuka matanya, tapi dia dengan perlahan mulai mencari tahu alasan kenapa dia bisa terbangun sekarang dari tidurnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia menyadari apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba bangun. Seseorang yang seharusnya sekarang tengah tidur di sampingnya tak berada di tempatnya. Will bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan membuka matanya, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan kamarnya, tak ada Benji di sana.

Will merogoh pistol yang disimpannya di bawah bantal (terkadang Benji suka bercanda mengenai hal tersebut dengan berkata, _bagaimana kalau kau tak sengaja menarik pelatuknya saat tidur?_ Dan Will hanya bisa mendengus menanggapi candaan Benji karena dia melakukan ini untuk keselamatan mereka berdua) hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja, kemudian mulai berjalan keluar ruangan.

Dia tiba di lorong yang menghubungkan kamar mereka dengan ruang tamu saat dia mendengar suara-suara. Menyiagakan dirinya, dia mulai berjalan perlahan menuju ruang tamu.

Beberapa langkah lagi sebelum sampai di sana baru dia sadari kalau suara-suara itu berasal dari televisi. Merilekskan tubuhnya, Will memasuki ruang tamu. Dia melihat Benji duduk di sofa tepat di depan televisi (rupanya dia yang menyalakannya). Dia menaruh pistol di atas salah satu rak yang ada di sana dan berjalan hingga dia berdiri di belakang Benji.

Dia tetap berdiri di sana dan menunggu apakah Benji menyadari keberadaannya di situ. Setelah beberapa saat dan tetap tak ada respon dari Benji, Will mulai menggunakan trik lain untuk menyadarkan Benji, mencoba memancingnya untuk bereaksi. Dia menyentuh dengan sangat pelan ujung rambut Benji, dan segera menarik tangannya kembali saat Benji menggaruk kepalanya. Dan walau begitu, Benji tetap tidak menyadari keberadaan Will di belakangnya.

Memutar bola matanya, Will mencoba sekali lagi untuk menyentuh ujung rambut Benji, kali ini dengan sedikit keras. Sayang, walau begitu Benji tetap tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Will mendengus pelan dan menggeleng kepalanya. Dia akhirnya menutup mata Benji dengan tangannya. Dia sudah menduga Benji akan berteriak kaget, tapi dia tak menduga Benji akan bantal untuk memukulnya. Beruntung gerak refleks Will cukup terlatih hingga dia bisa menahan bantal itu.

Will mendengar dengusan Benji saat dia melepaskan bantal itu dari tangan Benji dan menaruhnya di atas sofa.

"Will, berhentilah mengagetkanku seperti itu. Aku bisa kena serangan jantung," kata Benji sambil melepaskan tangan Will dari kepalanya.

Will mengambil tempatnya di sebelah Benji, di atas sofa itu. "Kau harus melatih refleksmu lagi Benji. Aku sudah berdiri di belakangmu sejak tadi. Bagaimana jika aku penjahat?"

Benji menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Will, dan dia langsung memeluk Benji. "Maka dia akan terkena pukulanku."

"Pfftt… dengan bantal?"

"Itu bisa saja balok, atau besi," balas Benji.

Will memutar bola matanya dan merapatkan pelukannya pada Benji. Dia kemudian berbisik dengan nada pelan, "Aku tak bisa kehilangan dirimu di luar sana, Benji."

Benji mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Will. "Maaf… tapi kau tahu 'kan kalau pekerjaan kita selalu membuat kita dalam bahaya," kata Benji dengan sedikit nada bercanda.

Will tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng pelan. "Ya."

Mereka menyamankan diri mereka di atas sofa. Meluruskan kaki mereka dan menopangkannya di atas meja kecil yang ada di depan sofa dan menatap layar televisi itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" tanya Will.

Benji menarik kakinya kembali dan memeluknya. "Mimpi buruk. Maksudku bagaimana kalau kita gagal dalam misi itu? Bagaimana kalau kita tak berhasil menggagalkan transaksi itu? Banyak orang yang akan mati, Will."

Will mengusap tubuh Benji dan mencium kepalanya. "Hey, hey, tapi kita berhasil 'kan? Kau tak perlu takut, kita baik-baik saja 'kan? Tak ada yang terjadi."

"Aku tahu," kata Benji sambil mendesah pelan. "Hanya saja… semua rumit."

"Tak apa. Ayo tidur, masih tengah malam dan kita harus istirahat."

Benji melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Will, mengambil bantal yang di taruh Will tadi, lalu membaringkan dirinya di atas sofa, dan menaruh kakinya di atas paha Will.

"Kau ingin tidur di sini?"

Benji menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "Apa kelihatannya aku akan tidur dalam kamar?"

Will mendengus, mengangkat kaki Benji, dan membaringkan dirinya di samping Benji. "Maju sedikit, aku tak dapat tempat."

Benji bergeser sedikit hingga Will dapat menyamankan dirinya di sampingnya. Dia memiringkan dirinya hingga dia menghadap televisi dan tangan Will memeluknya dari belakang, dan kepala Will berada di bahunya.

"Apa yang kau tonton?" tanya Will.

"The Avenger. Aku membeli _DVD_-nya sebelum kita pergi ke misi kemarin."

Mereka berdiam di sana beberapa saat, hingga Will bangun dari sofa itu. "Tunggu di sini."

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Benji sambil matanya mengikuti pergerakan Will. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya saat Will berjalan ke belakang sofa.

Will mengambil pistol yang di taruhnya di atas rak tadi, dan mulai berjalan kembali ke sofa.

"Yang benar saja, pistol, Will? Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan pistol itu?"

Will menatapnya dengan seringai kecil. "Kau tahu 'kan kalau pekerjaan kita selalu mengundang bahaya?"

Benji memutar matanya.

"Dan―"

"Jangan selesaikan kalimat itu," kata Benji dengan nada tajam.

Will tertawa keras. Dia meletakkan pistol itu di atas meja, dalam jangkauan tangannya. Benji tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, membuatnya jatuh ke sofa dan menimpa Benji. Mereka berdua tak mengerang kesakitan, tapi malah tertawa keras seolah itu adalah hal yang lucu.

"Hey Will, aku punya pertanyaan."

"Apa?" tanya Will sambil memposisikan dirinya di belakang Benji lagi, memeluk dia dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu Benji.

"Kenapa pria Hawkeye itu mirip denganmu?"

Hening.

* * *

END

* * *

And somehow I think this story is a little weird… maybe it's just me? Okay anyway, I wrote it yesterday… and finished it today because… well, blame my brother and his friend, XD

Ah, anyway, this is not betaed, not edited, so any mistakes? Blame me.

Also, sorry for the title, and you know I am confused… so if it's a little weird? Just go with it, I take nothing from this ff except fun and satisfy.

Oh, this fiction was supposed to be a motivation to me, so well… you know what, I'll just shut up now.

Reviews are appreciated. :D


End file.
